Boa Noite
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Apenas amigos. Não é o suficiente. U./A.


_Bem, vou começar a postar minhas oneshots aqui no site._

_Elas estão todas no Nyah, e quero passar algumas pra cá. Espero que gostem._

_Tenho idéias pra transformar essa oneshot, Boa Noite, numa medium fic. Então é provável que, daqui um tempo, eu esteja postando uma história nova por aqui. *-*_

_A capa de Boa Noite está no meu perfil.  
><em>

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Noite<strong>

"_Ele decidiu que não poderia me machucar."_

* * *

><p>Primeiro dia de aula. 8ª série.<p>

Foi quando eu o conheci.

O garoto sombrio que não falava com ninguém. Seus olhos frios como uma noite de inverno.

Eu havia acabado de entrar em uma escola nova, e tudo já parecia tão difícil. Encolhida em minha classe — uma das primeiras, a única que deixaram vazia para mim —, eu tentava ignorar as provocações e os risinhos das outras garotas. Elas eram tão bonitas, tão confiantes. Eu queria ser como elas, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para minhas próprias mãos trêmulas sobre a classe. Eu não tinha coragem de encará-las, porque elas estavam rindo de mim.

_"__Olha__ aquele __cabelo __ridículo__"_, _"__ela __tem __uma __testa __tão __grande, __uaw!__"_ e _"__que __garoto __ia __olhar __para __uma __tábua __reta __como __ela?__"_ eram coisas que eu escutava a todo instante. E então elas riam mais uma vez. Eu sentia seus olhares de deboche sobre minhas costas, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Aquilo era tudo verdade, não era? Meu cabelo não era como o delas, minha testa era feia e meu corpo não tinha todas aquelas curvas. Eu era apenas a novata pela qual ninguém se interessaria.

Eu era como um corpo estranho em um mundo ao qual eu não pertencia. Uma intrusa, foi como eu me senti naquela manhã. Meus olhos estavam cheios de água, mas eu não choraria. Eu sabia que elas ririam novamente se eu derramasse uma lágrima.

— Ei, o nome dela é Sakura, não é? — uma loira ao meu lado zombou. — Que patético.

E todas as outras riram.

O que tinha de errado com o meu nome? Meu corpo tremia, mas eu ainda estava tão dura como uma rocha incapaz de se mover. Naquele momento, eu pensei em levantar da classe e sair da sala de aula para nunca mais voltar. Eu não suportaria aquilo todos os dias, eu não era tão forte, eu...

E então, _ele_ apareceu.

Eu não sabia de onde ele tinha vindo, mas quando a classe ao meu lado foi empurrada para longe com um chute e eu ergui os olhos num sobressalto, ele simplesmente estava ali. Um garoto assustador. Seus olhos negros poderiam congelar qualquer um, arrancar uma alma do corpo.

Mas por algum motivo, eu não tive medo.

Ele encarava a garota loira ao meu lado, e ela parecia em estado de choque. Toda a turma havia se calado, não havia nem mesmo o som de uma respiração.

— Realmente patético. — e não havia nada em sua voz além do desprezo.

Como se ele fosse vazio.

Então, seus olhos caíram sobre mim e eu senti que iria desmoronar. Seu rosto nada dizia, e talvez não houvesse nada para ser dito. Ele apenas segurou-me pelo braço e arrastou-me para fora da sala de aula. Para o seu mundo.

Uchiha Itachi.

Foi naquele dia que nos tornamos amigos.

* * *

><p>Uma noite de sábado. Três anos depois.<p>

_"__Você__ não __vai __encontrá-lo. __Você __não __vai __encontrá-lo.__"_ Era naquilo que eu queria acreditar enquanto caminhava — ou quase corria — pela calçada úmida até aquele bar sujo e cheio de gente estranha que Itachi costumava frequentar. Eu mal conseguia argumentar comigo mesma sobre um motivo plausível para estar fazendo aquilo. Ele era livre para fazer o que quisesse, afinal. Éramos apenas amigos, e minha obsessão não fazia sentido. Mas eu precisava saber se ele estava lá, precisava saber com quem ele estava.

_Com__ uma __garota_, talvez?

A hipótese fez alguma coisa explodir dentro de mim, e repentinamente eu me flagrei sentindo raiva e ciúmes.

_Não_, parei bruscamente.

Eu não deveria, não era certo. E se Itachi estivesse mesmo lá dentro com uma garota? O que eu faria? O que eu poderia fazer? _Nada_. Mas era tarde demais, eu já havia ido longe o suficiente com aquela idéia estúpida. As luzes de neon vermelhas já destacavam-se sobre a entrada do bar. _Spectrum_, embora um pedaço do "m" estivesse apagado. Não era um lugar para uma garota de dezessete anos vestindo sua calça _jeans_ e seu _All __Star_, mas eu precisava entrar.

Por algum motivo, o segurança grandalhão que costumava vigiar a porta não estava ali. Banheiro, talvez? O cheiro de tabaco e álcool me sufocou quando passei pela cortina negra e penetrei naquela atmosfera sinistra. Uma música pesada tocava tão alto que eu duvidei de que pudesse ouvir o som de minha própria voz. Aquele bar não era como os outros, as pessoas ali não falavam todas ao mesmo tempo, e principalmente, não falavam alto. Elas eram como morcegos divertindo-se na escuridão — que só não era absoluta porque havia algumas luzes vermelhas e soturnas nos cantos.

Ignorei os olhares estranhos dos desconhecidos sobre meu corpo e esgueirei-me para o fundo do bar. Sentada sobre uma mesa, uma garota com uma roupa de couro preto e _piercings_ no rosto me encarou de uma maneira agressiva, e eu sabia perfeitamente que não era bem-vinda ali. Ela não precisava me lembrar daquilo. Eu só precisava saber se Itachi estava ali ou não, e dar o fora o mais depressa possível.

— Está perdida, docinho? — um cara com correntes no pescoço sorriu malicioso quando eu passei por ele.

Mais do que depressa, fui em direção ao balcão da copa. Talvez o _barman_ pudesse me dizer se Itachi havia passado por ali. _O__ Uchiha_, como eles o chamavam, aparecia em quase todos os finais de semana, e seu rosto não era do tipo que se esquece facilmente.

E disso eu sabia muito bem.

Desde aquela manhã, há três anos, eu não havia esquecido do rosto de Itachi por um dia sequer.

Por culpa do escuro, eu não vi o pequeno degrau no carpete negro debaixo de meus pés e tropecei, não caindo de joelhos no chão por um milagre. Mas talvez eu devesse ter caído e batido com a cabeça a ponto de ficar inconsciente, ou simplesmente dado meia volta e ido embora. Talvez eu nem devesse ter entrado naquele lugar, pois assim eu não teria visto o que vi ao erguer os olhos na direção do balcão iluminado e abarrotado de garrafas.

Ele estava ali, _Itachi_.

Eu o havia finalmente encontrado, mas agora sabia que preferia não tê-lo visto.

Como uma idiota petrificada, parada no tempo, eu fiquei ali sem saber o que fazer. Sentado em uma das banquetas em frente ao balcão, com uma garota de pé entre suas pernas e enlaçada em seu pescoço, ele parecia só mais um daqueles caras esquisitos vestidos de preto. Não parecia aquele Itachi que eu conhecia, que me ignorava quando eu reclamava do calor, que se divertia quando eu ia mal nas provas, que olhava feio para os garotos que se aproximavam de mim. Não parecia o Itachi que não me deixava beber e que me emprestava seu carro nas manhãs de domingo na velha estrada abandonada fora da cidade.

Agora, ele era apenas um homem saciando suas vontades com um copo de bebida forte e uma mulher disposta a abrir as pernas para ele.

Eu não conhecia aquele Itachi, e aquilo me machucou.

Uma lágrima rolou solitária por meu rosto corado quando ele afastou uma mecha ruiva de cabelo da garota e roçou seus lábios pelo pescoço pálido dela. Sua mão grande — a mão pela qual eu sempre quis ser tocada — apertou a coxa da garota sobre a meia arrastão que ela usava. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de si e ela, sorridente, desceu a mão de unhas vermelhas para o meio das pernas dele.

_Não_, eu não podia continuar vendo aquilo. Era insuportável. Insustentável. Eu só queria correr para bem longe dali, mas havia chumbo em minhas pernas.

No fundo, eu era apenas uma criatura fraca fugindo de seus medos.

Eu precisava fugir, precisava tirar Itachi de minha cabeça.

Do meu coração.

Mas antes que eu fosse capaz de recuar, seus olhos negros voaram na minha direção e sobressaltaram-se como eu nunca havia visto. Ele afastou a garota de seu corpo e me encarou perplexo, como se não acreditasse que aquela realmente era eu. Itachi estava... _Assustado?_ Eu não consegui mover um único dedo quando ele bateu o copo de bebida sobre o balcão e, movido por uma espécie de perturbação, marchou até mim e agarrou meu braço com força.

Agora ele estava irritado, mas eu não entendia. Quem deveria estar furiosa ali era eu, no entanto, tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era o gosto amargo da decepção.

Abrindo caminho com o braço por entre as pessoas, ele me arrastou até a saída do bar. Suas passadas eram tão pesadas que eu podia ouvir o som de seus coturnos de couro batendo no chão, as tarraxas de metal em seu cinto balançando. Ele cheirava à _vodka_, mas ainda assim, eu sentia vontade de abraçá-lo. Quando passamos pela cortina negra e o ar frio da noite nos tocou, Itachi me jogou para frente e me encarou, sem soltar meu braço.

Ele me fuzilava com os olhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Nada! — tentei me soltar, em vão.

— Já disse que não quero que você venha pra cá. Esse lugar não é pra você.

— Claro. — meu sarcasmo mordia. — É para garotas como aquela com quem você estava.

— Que droga! — ele me soltou. — O que deu em você agora?

— Realmente! Eu não sei o que deu em mim. — bufei. — Eu vou embora.

— Nem deveria ter vindo. — Itachi cruzou os braços.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não quero mais ver você! Nunca mais! — uma mentira.

— Por que está fazendo isso, Sakura? — ele me encarou com desdém.

— Por que _você_ está fazendo isso? — fiquei na ponta dos pés enquanto gritava.

— Isso _o __quê_?

— Isso! — _isso_. Ficando com uma garota que não sou eu.

— Está com ciúmes? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

Corei. Pense rápido, Sakura.

— É claro que não! — minha voz falhou. — Você acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer?

— Então por que veio atrás de mim?

— Eu... Eu só... — grunhi. — Ah, dane-se você!

Girei sobre os calcanhares, pronta para correr de volta para casa. Aquele cheiro de cigarros e álcool estava impregnado em meu corpo, o cheiro de Itachi. No entanto, sua mão pálida fechou-se ao redor de meu punho e eu fui puxada para junto dele. Simplesmente tombei sobre seu peito, e então seus braços me envolveram.

Silêncio.

Imaginei que talvez Itachi pudesse ouvir as batidas de meu coração.

— O que... — tentei. Não, não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer.

— Eu te amo. — ele pousou o queixo sobre minha cabeça. — Mas não posso ter você, nunca.

_"__Eu __te __amo__"_? Eu estava sonhando, mais uma vez?

— Nunca?

— Eu vou machucar você, Sakura. Você vai deixar de ser quem é agora, e a culpa será minha.

— Por que? – engoli os soluços.

— Porque o amor destrói o que há de melhor na gente. É como uma doença sem cura.

— E se eu quiser arriscar?

— Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. — e me afastou.

Um amor que não pode ser aceito. Um amor que não é bonito, que machuca. Um amor que não deve acontecer, mas que não pode ser esquecido. Um amor covarde, que não tem forças para fazer o outro sofrer. Itachi nunca seria meu, mas eu seria eternamente sua. Não era racional, não era justo, não fazia sentido.

Porque ele suportaria toda a dor, ao invés de dividi-la comigo.

Tudo para que eu continuasse sorrindo, mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado.

Quem era ele para decidir o que eu deveria sentir ou não?

_Ridículo._ Aquilo era ridículo. E involuntariamente, minha mão estalou contra o rosto de Itachi, de meu Uchiha egoísta. Meu peito subia e descia violentamente, e eu só queria chorar.

— Eu estou te machucando agora! E aí, o que vai fazer?

Mas ele apenas sorriu.

Um sorriso triste mascarado pelo sarcasmo de um homem frio. Quanta dor ele ainda suportaria? Por mais quanto tempo ele seria capaz de guardar aquilo dentro de si? Aquele amor havia mesmo destruído o que Itachi tinha de melhor? E como se eu não estivesse mais ali, ele me deu as costas e caminhou novamente para dentro do _Spectrum_.

— Isso foi como um beijo de boa noite. — ele ainda disse. — Vá para cama, Sakura.

E abandonando-me no escuro da noite, ele passou pela cortina negra do bar e desapareceu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mas eu decidi que não poderia esquecer."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Se curtiu, comente. Respeito é o mínimo que um autor espera de seus leitores.<br>_


End file.
